


The Boys V The MCU

by Cornholio4



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anti Accords, Drabble, Infinity War AU, Oneshot, implied mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Billy Butcher, Hughie and Annie gets sent to the MCU. Billy is convinced the superheroes here are just like the Supes on their Earth.Oneshot Drabble.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Starlight | Annie January
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Boys V The MCU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



> Think of this as an AU to the MCU where Thor went for the head in Infinity War and the Accords was dissolved afterwards with the Avengers reinstated.

Billy Butcher and his group along with their associate on the Seven, Annie January were on the trail of a 'Supe' that Vought International had stashed away. someone with the power to create portals to other planets (they saw the footage of tests of her abilities and one portal to an unknown planet sucked in several scientists and executives before the portal was closed, dying of suffocation before they could even attempt to bring them back). There was one recent report saying that the power could be used to break through to another reality, they were now on the race to find this Supe before Homelander.

The monster with a smile for the camera had finally cracked and was on a warpath to find this Supe and get her to send him to another Earth where he could rebuild his reputation as the number one hero. They managed to get to the Supe but Billy, Hughie Campbell and Annie ended up falling into a portal with the Supe to New York, but it seemed to be a New York of a different Earth, honouring the anniversary of an event called 'the Battle of New York'.

They found that this was an Earth with Superheroes just like their one but to their amazement they had records of actual alien invasions, monsters and even gods. Billy and Annie shared their amazement that the Norse gods existed though it seemed that they were more of a magical alien race who were seen as Gods when they came to Earth long ago. Instead of the Seven there were the Avengers and Billy and Annie began thinking that the Heroes were actually Heroes but Billy was not convinced.

After a month or so of Annie going out as Starlight to be a crimefighter and they taking part time jobs for the time being for food money, Billy had gathered them to the place they were using while he had a projector and computer showed up. "Come on, everything seems so much better with the Superheroes than it is here. You really think they have their own Vought to fake all this? New York was invaded by aliens." Hughie asked with Annie sharing the same sentiment but Billy shook his head.

"Fancy ships, technology and special procedures to easily fake all these things. Paid for by the guy with a PR team that could easily come up with these fake backstories, including a supposed alien warlord who wanted to collect rocks to wipe out half of the universe." Billy said as if mocking them for being naive as the presentation showed them pictures and footage of Tony Stark. "Tony Stark, a genius since he was out of diapers. Revolutionised the weapons industry filling his pockets for decades until an epiphany from being captured by terrorists, stops production and weapons but creates a better one to enforce his one man army police force on the entire world. Mocking the Senate who wanted him to bring his designs to the government and showing himself to be almost as much a manchild as Homelander." Billy said and both his associates had to concede everything they have heard about Tony Stark the Iron Man suggested that he was not very mature and not very good at making it sound like he was taking things seriously.

"I bet this Ultron was basically a new weapon that went out of control and had to lay low with his charity work after devastating land on this Sokovia place. But now comes Hulk and Thor, basically made with experiments funded by Stark. His Hulk one was a prototype that went out of control or Stark wanted an ogre villain before changing his mind, conveniently disappearing before the mess with the Accords but I will get to it in a minute. But this Thor dude, basically they got some good looking blonde guy, dressed him up with a suit and hammer and gave a serum to make him all super strong and electrical... He could be their non-Nazi male version of Stormfront." Billy said pleased with himself for coming up with this but they didn't look convinced.

Then the next slide was Captain America and they both sighed, "Come on now Billy, Cap seems to be Soldier Boy with Homelander's public persona if it were real." Annie said as Billy shook his head some more.

"How could you still be so naive? Of course the Soldier Boy of this Universe, Captain America. Similar to Soldier Boy with some sort of Super Soldier Serum, basically their Compound V. Looks good with the PSAs and old propaganda tours and how funny is that the history books said that the experiment was funded in part by Stark's old man. But I found that he helped expose the apparent infiltration of various governments and the police organisation SHIELD by a splinter Nazi group called HYDRA, causing their dissolution. But then we get to the Sokovia Accords." Billy said as he then had the next screen talked about the Accords and how they were dissolved recently. "I bet the so called Avengers planned this so called infiltration and exposed it to give free reign with SHIELD holding them into account. After disasters in Sokovia and Lagos, I think the governments wised up and wanted them to take accountability with Stark putting up a public face of signing the Accords as a PR move to infiltrate and take them down. After the so called defeat of this Thanos character, the Accords got dissolved along with accountability for these Supes and the war hero turned Secretary of the State Thaddeus Ross who was their biggest critic gets thrown into jail for life for so called 'human rights violations and abuse of power and authority', wonder how much Stark paid to fabricate all this." Billy said as he then noticed them losing interest.

"That no evidence? How about the gang led by Adrian Toomes, somehow getting their hands on advanced tech that he had reverse engineered and somehow gotten away with selling for years without the Avengers or the government catching on? More likely, they manipulated Toomes and used him as a patsy in order to allow for more super criminals to be created and so more bad guys for them to look good fighting on camera, I bet Stark was arming the so called HYDRA cells they spent months fighting. Especially when you take into account Toomes lost so much business to Damage Control who took over cleaning up after the so called aliens in New York, Damage Control which had been bought in a joint effort by the government and Stark so he gets to profit from the aftermath of his little Superhero incidents." Billy said only to see that Annie and Hughie were basically just pretending to listen to him at this point. "Okay, you two just sit back as I take on these Supes myself. You will look very stupid when I prove it to the world..." Billy ranted storming off.

Watching from the door was Sarah the portal creating Supe with boxes of pizza that she had gotten from Dominos, "How did you stand dealing with him for so long?" Sarah asked incredulously as Annie shrugged and Hughie just threw his arms up in the air as if to say that he didn't know.

Billy had little luck trying to find evidence, he found members of a conspiracy hacker group called the Rising Tide willing to help him but couldn't find evidence of people directly killed by the so called Avengers. They were people who lost loved ones in these incidents and were angry at them and Superhumans in general but not many examples that he could use apart from some ex flames of Stark before he was Iron Man. Looking into the Hulk files he was dismayed to find Thaddeus Ross's name heading the project and not anyone working for Stark but it could be a cover-up.

He found a group of anti-Superhuman terrorists called the Watchdogs but it was clear that they didn't care about any collateral or innocents hurt by their crusade, he found out about former Sokovian Colonel Helmut Zemo who lost his family to debris from Sokovia being dropped and was in confinement for a UN building bombing (where the initial suspect it seemed was an old friend Captain America himself) and was trying to drive the Avengers apart. The perfect fall guy especially since the report said that he had somehow killed a psychiatrist and infiltrated the UN to speak to the Winter Soldier to interrogate him. Seriously why would anyone believe that story?

He got caught trying to help break him out of prison and was interrogated and Hughie and Annie met with the Avengers to explain about Billy and the so called superheroes of their world. Soon Billy had to begrudgingly admit that he was wrong and the Avengers understood his initial idea about their world.

They were all sort to be sent back to their Earth and go home only for the Homelander to go out since he had one of the scientists assigned to Sarah create a device which would regulate the next portal that she would use.

He got out and went to attack Hughie, Annie and Billy but the Avengers assisted, the ones from their universe were met with shock when they saw that not only Thor could take on Homelander in a fair fight but they had access to weapons that could actually harm Homelander. Homelander was in disbelief, shock and horror when he saw that Captain America was able to use his Vibranium shield to draw blood from his nose. Homelander went into more of a rage until the Avengers managed to subdue him with Thor putting Mjolnir his hammer on Homelander's stomach when he went to the ground.

The Boys members, Annie and Sarah and said goodbye to the Avengers with Hughie and Annie being called honorary members the next time they decide to come by. It was a little less warm with Billy and it was an unspoken understanding that for letting him go like this, he would be forbidden from coming back.

"I should move this so you can take him back..." Thor muttered getting Mjolnir back from Homelander's stomach who spent more than an hour pinned to the ground moaning about how much pain he was in. Some organs were fractured and he broke his hands trying in vain to move it.

"Come on now goldilocks, couldn't you have let him suffer for a little bit longer?" Billy asked having the biggest smile on his face that he had in a long time as Hughie and Annie took some satisfaction from this.

**Author's Note:**

> Some inspiration from L V Helmut Zemo by Aragorn II Elessar in regards to pointing out some stretch of how Zemo could pass as the psychiatrist. I know all the possible crossover ideas with the Boys that have Homelander getting his just deserts when faced against actual heroes but I wanted to try something different. Put Billy Butcher in the MCU and how easily he could come to the conclusion that the Heroes are just like the ones on his Earth, especially when you view the events of the MCU from a certain way.


End file.
